


"Hold Me I'm Cold"

by ShadowhunterTrash



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowhunterTrash/pseuds/ShadowhunterTrash
Summary: Kit and Ty are at the beach and Kit gets cold.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	"Hold Me I'm Cold"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kinda trash 😳

Ty and Kit were standing on the beach watching the sunset. It would be very romantic if they were together, Kit thought before correcting himself. It was still romantic even if Ty didn’t like him that way. 

Kit watched Ty as he ran around picking up crabs and pointing out fish. Ty always got a spark in his eyes when he talked about animals. Kit loved it more than anything. Whenever Ty talked about anything he was passionate about he would take on the biggest smile and talk until you told him to stop.

Kit had made it a point to never tell Ty to stop, after Ty had told him one day that he was confused as to why Kit didn’t stop him like everyone else. Kit could understand why some people would ask him to stop, but this was Ty and Kit would never have the power to do that. He couldn’t even be upset.

Kit sighed as Ty brought him a sand dollar. He had absolutely no idea where Ty had gotten it from since they were mostly found away from the shore as Ty had informed him earlier. Emma always joked that Ty should be Kit’s teacher instead of Julian and Diana because he seemed to retain every piece of information Ty threw at him.

Emma, Christina, and Dru all knew how smitten Kit was with Ty. When Kit had asked Emma how they knew she just stocked it up to “feminine intuition” Kit would’ve called BS but Mark, Julian, Jace and Kieran were all oblivious to it. The only male he knew that had figured it out was Jem, and Kit didn’t count Jem because he knew everything.

Kit shuddered and realized that without the sun it had gotten very cold very quickly. Ty, who was always prepared, was wearing a sweatshirt and pants which is appropriate for this weather. What wasn’t appropriate for this weather were the ripped black skinny jeans and sleeveless ‘Fight me I dare you’ shirt Kit was currently sporting.

Kit groaned loudly, accidentally cutting Ty off mid sentence. Ty looked over at Kit with a raised eyebrow. Kit blushed. “S-sorry keep g-going.” Kit stuttered out, his teeth chattering embarrassingly loud. Ty’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you okay?” Ty asked him sincerely. Kit shuddered again and suddenly wished he was wearing Ty’s sweatshirt. He didn’t want to tell Ty he was cold because he didn’t want this moment to end yet.

“Yeah-h I’m f-fine.” Ty looked at me curiously. “No you’re not.” Kit nodded, giving up on the ‘I’m fine’ facade quickly. “No I’m not. Hold me I’m freezing.” Kit said, making grabby hands at Ty. Something he had rather unfortunately learned from Mina. Ty smiled and came to sit next to Kit.

As soon as Ty sat down next to him, he was acutely aware of exactly how close they were. Ty took his sweatshirt off and Kit avoided, with great difficulty, looking at Ty’s stomach when his shirt rode up. Ty handed him his sweatshirt and Kit put it on quickly embarrassed. Ty’s arms were longer than his so the sleeves were over his hands, not that he minded because his hands felt like ice.

Kit tensed slightly as Ty put his arm around Kit’s shoulder pulling him into the embrace. Kit blushed and had to try really hard not to cover his face with his hands. He was still shaking but all the tension fell away as Kit melted into the embrace.

Ty was often cold but physically he was a human heater. His hands were warm and Kit felt himself leaning into them. He could feel Ty chuckle against him and he buried his head in Ty’s neck. His face was hot but he wasn’t sure if that was Ty’s doing or if he was blushing.

Well technically either was Ty’s doing. He felt Ty run his hands through his hair and smiled. This was Ty’s way of comforting people. He often didn’t know how to comfort people and he opted to just comfort them the way he liked to be comforted.

Kit was aware of this and found it very calming that Ty was running his hands through his hair, it was something Ty had picked up from Kit. 

Kit, completely relaxed, picked up the book Ty had brought with them. It was Sherlock Holmes, one of his classics, The Hound Of Baskervilles. Normally Ty would read to him, when he couldn’t sleep or if Kit wandered in when Ty was reading in the library by himself. Kit didn’t often read aloud because it left him with an odd sort of embarrassment, but he found himself reading now, if only to put his mind on something that wasn’t how close Ty was.

He had read two and a half chapters before Ty interrupted. “Kit, can I do something?” He sounded unsure of himself which was so uncommon that Kit twisted so he was facing Ty and raised an eyebrow, his heart beating dangerously fast. “Sure.” He said hoping his voice didn’t betray his racing thoughts. 

Ty started leaning closer to Kit and Kit’s eyes widened. No way was Ty about to kiss him. Ty didn’t kiss people, certainly not Kit at least. Kit found himself leaning forward unconsciously.Ty paused right before their lips touched and Kit held his breath. Ty just stared at Kit’s lips as if they had asked him a very difficult question until he leaned in and closed the small gap between them.

Kit felt like he was drowning in the ocean. The desperation was flooding him but he held himself back because what was Ty doing? Was he doing some test and using Kit because they’re friends? 

Kit was thinking too much and decided to just kiss Ty while it lasted. Ty’s hand came up and started pulling gently at Kit’s curls. Kit let out an embarrassing sound and brought his hand up to cup Ty’s face. Kit honestly thought he might die if Ty kept kissing him like that.

When they finally broke apart, both breathing heavily Kit rested his forehead against Ty’s. Ty closed his eyes and shifted his face slightly so he could nudge Kit with his nose. Kit laughed a little. “Am I allowed to ask what that was?” Kit asked quietly, staring at Ty’s face, searching for anything that would indicate what was happening in his head.

“I kissed you.” Ty said simply and Kit smiled fighting the urge to roll his eyes and Ty’s endearing bluntness. “I’m aware Tiberius but why?” Ty smiled at that and opened his eyes and met Kit’s stare. 

The grey of his eyes took Kit’s breath away. Ty very seldom made eye contact with people and the fact that he was doing it willingly and keeping it with Kit made Kit’s heart flutter more than ever.   
Ty smiled widely and brought his hand up, rubbing his thumb along Kit’s cheek. Kit closed his eyes and sighed contently, leaning into the touch. “Because I wanted to and I didn’t want to wait anymore.” Ty said quietly. Kit froze and slowly opened his eyes again. “What?” He asked in a whisper, not able to make his voice any louder in fear it would break the moment.

Ty smiled and pressed his forehead against Kit’s again. “I like you and I wanted to kiss you.” Ty said as if it was the most simple thing in the world, to Kit however it was immensely complicated. Kit stayed silent for a moment before pulling back so he could watch Ty’s face.

“I honestly really like you and if you aren’t one hundred percent sure this is what you want please don’t lead me on.” Kit said seriously. Ty frowned, shaking his head. “I’m not leading you on Kit. It took me a while to realize.” Ty blushed and flickered his eyes down. “Well actually it took a talk with Julian to realize but I’m going to skip that because that was terribly awkward. Anyway I really like you and we don’t have to do anything else. I don’t really want to do anything else right now escape maybe date. But obviously you can say no.” Ty looked at Kit, his face one full of determination as if he hadn’t just asked Kit out after kissing him.

Kit was silent for a minute before he started laughing loudly. Ty frowned and cocked his head to the side. “Why are you laughing?” He asked slowly as if he couldn’t wrap his head around it. Kit supposed he couldn’t, his reaction was far from sane anyhow.

“Tiberius Nero Blackthorn, you oblivious idiot I’ve been simping over you for a year and a half.” Ty looked confused. “What does ‘simping’ mean?” Kit burst out laughing again before leaning forward and wrapping his arms tightly around Ty, Ty returned the gesture pulling Kit closer. “It means I have been utterly irreversibly in love with you for a year and a half.” Kit purposely reworded this, slightly embarrassed by having said simping. Kit knew Ty would probably ask Dru later so he just settled on holding off his embarrassment.

“I’m glad it wasn’t just me.” Kit said softly. Ty pulled back smiling at Kit and shaking his head. “It definitely isn't.” He said before capturing Kit’s mouth with his own again.


End file.
